A trip to the beach
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Alice and Marisa go to the beach. What will happen? Alice X Marisa Fluff


Alice and Marisa were walking side by side each other on the sandy beach. Even though the two bottle blonde witches had a rocky on/off relationship, they deeply cared for each other. Alice was wearing a rather cute crimson red bikini with black lining along the fabric riming and Marisa was wearing a rather decorative lime green bikini with a violet blue flower pattern on the top/bottom halves. Marisa was rather surprised when Alice left her a message, asking if they could spend some quality time together on the beach and she agreed to meet her.

While they walked along the beach Alice asked her "So Marisa... had you tried dating anyone new?"

"I wouldn't exactly call setting up a lunch date with a couple of blithering idiots who didn't know how to talk to a girl... exciting or a good time." The bottle blonde witch answered, frowning since most of her dates ended up as disasters

"I'm sorry that i asked" Alice winced since she was sorry for asking

"How about you Alice? Did you ever go on dates while we were... talking a break from each other?" Marisa asked mirroring the same question

"I tried... but they didn't exactly as, how they say pay out. The boys i dated couldn't pay attention to me for ten seconds or look at another girl that was more prettier." The other bottle blonde answered as were just as terrible

"I'm so sorry to hear that Alice" Marisa frowned as she was sorry to hear that Alice had gone through the same streak of bad luck as her

"It's alright" Alice answered as she sighed

The two girls had continued walking on the sandy beach sand every enjoyed how beautiful the sunset was, as the orange-yellow sun was reflecting on the bright blue water's surface. Whist still, Alice couldn't help but smile at how cute and hot Marisa's butt was and said in her mind, "I might as well get Marisa in the mood before we head back home." Marisa let out a rather cute yelp as she felt a hand slapping her right butt and covering her butt. She turned to Alice who was giggling at her response and smiled as she asked,

"Alice, what the heck did you do that for?"

"No reason, really. I just like it, Please you do have a rather cute and hot ass." Alice smiled as she shrugged playfully

Marisa blushed at that comment about her butt and countered, "You also got a hot ass Alice."

"Want to go swimming before we have to head back?" The bottle blonde asked while gesturing towards the water

"Yeah" Marisa answered with a soft smile

The two blondes had raced each other into the ocean, swimming around while playfully having a splashing contest, trying to get each other wet while avoiding the other's splashes. Both Alice and Marisa were laughing were laughing and smiling at each other as they were having a great time and reigniting their romantic feelings for each other. Marisa had gotten Alice back by playfully slapping her left butt cheek and Alice responded by chasing Marisa around in the water and playfully tackled her, which earned laughter and romantic smiles from both girls, as they were nose to nose. Alice was the first to react, pressing her lips against Marisa's and the other bottle blonde had instantly wrapped both her arms around Alice as they made out. The two girls moaned in ecstasy as they felt their tongues dancing around in each other's mouths as they kissed, until they pulled away to breathe.

Alice smiled as she caressed Marisa's beautiful face, "So I guess this means we're officially back together again."

"Well, do you want us to be a couple again Alice?" Marisa asked as she playfully rubbed her nose against Alice's

"Of Course I want us together, babe. I never want us to fight ever again." Her girlfriend answered with a soft smile

"I'm so happy to hear you say that Alice." Marisa smiled as she felt the same "I never want to fight with you again either, because i don't want to be with anyone else but you." The two girls stared at each other with a soft smile as Alice said sincerely,

"I love you Marisa Kirisame"

"I love you too, Alice Margatoroid." Marisa replied back with the same sense of sincerity.

The two girlfriends locked lips in a passionate kiss that lasted for what appeared to be minutes, until they pulled away with loving smiles.

"Alice, want to spend the night at my place? I could use the company." Marisa asked since the sky was almost getting dark, close to night

Alice smiled at her girlfriend, "How could i say no to you, babe?"

The two girls shared a loving tender kiss before pulling away and walking away and walking out of the water and heading for Marisa's house, holding hands.


End file.
